Zynga Gifts
Default Weapon The loot under this category is given to the user upon installing the Mafia Wars Application. Special Promotion The loots under this category are given to the user upon loging in into the game on the date of release. Mailing List Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon providing the email for the Mailing List. It is no longer available. Facebook Fanpage Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon "liking" the official Mafia Wars Facebook fanpage. iPhone Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon linking the Facebook Mafia Wars Account with the iPhone Mafia Wars Application. It is no longer available. Zynga Toolbar Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon installing the Zynga Toolbar. Newsletter Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon subscribing to the Newsletter. Zynga Poker Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user completing a few task in another Zynga game (Zynga Poker). Mafia Wars Mobile Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon providing the Mobile number for Mobile Access. (USA only.) Game Card Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon redeeming a Game Card. Another way to obtain the Big Bad Wolf is putting it on your wishlist . You can claim this item when you receive a Mystery Bag . It won't be the first Mystery Bag but eventually you'll get it. It is now also a common Secret Stash drop item as well as a War loot item. 7 Eleven Promotion Treasure Isle Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon completing a few tasks in Treasure Isle. Paypal Promotion In order to obtain the Swiss Banker, you must go to the Paypal Fan Page on Facebook and click "Like". After that you can use this link Here in order to receive the Swiss Banker, only one Swiss Banker is allowed per account. Café World Promotion You may claim the Meat Tenderizer and Kitchen Knife after you reach level 10. You may claim the Kitchen Knife after leveling 1 more level (minimum level 10). Frontierville Promotion You may claim the Frontier Chainsaw after you gain 2 levels (minimum level 7). You may claim the Bowie Knife after completing the Mafia Wars Quest in Frontierville Bookmark Promotion Receive a free Gold Treasure Chest Key when you bookmark Mafia Wars Vegas District 6 (Upper Strip) Promotion This armored vehicle was available in the Marketplace on sale for 0 Reward Points Zynga Lotto Promotion This promotion is available from August 26, 2010 till Ocotober 10, 2010. You can only have 1 of each item. If you have more Zynga will delete them from your account. Category:Promotion:Zynga Poker Category:Promotion:Game Card Category:Promotion:Zynga Toolbar Category:Promotion:iPhone Category:Promotion:Mail List Category:Promotion:7-eleven Category:Promotion:Treasure Isle Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Animals Category:Vehicles Category:Promotion:Newsletter Category:Zynga Gifts Category:Promotion:Mobile Access Category:Promotion:Café World Category:Promotion:Frontierville Category:Promotion:Bookmark Category:Las Vegas Category:Zynga Lotto